Together, Together
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: -SPOILERS- After Santana is asked to leave Glee, Brittany goes after her to find out why she did what she did in the first place.


"Santana, wait!" Brittany's cheerio sneakers squeaked loudly against the floor of the empty hallway as she ran after the brunette. "Please, just, slow down!" Her hand had just managed to wrap around the girl's elbow, when Santana whipped around.

Her eyes were red with fury, embarrassment, and held back tears. "Why? Why should I?" She snapped. But when Brittany recoiled, dropping her elbow, Santana's face softened immediately. She closed her mouth and set her jaw, averting her eyes from Brittany.

"Because." Brittany said quietly, biting her lip for a moment of hesitation before reaching again for Santana. Their fingers connected and Brittany's palm pressed against hers. "I know you didn't mean to…upset the club. You were just doing what we do." She gave a definite nod, as if this was the obvious answer. "You were just doing what you had to."

Santana squeezed her hand in reflex, lifting her chin slowly to look at Brittany. "I shouldn't have." She admitted, pursing her lips for a moment. "I wanted to prove to Sylvester that I could be a leader. A captain. Someone who could make her proud. I wanted…to be something, to someone, at the very least."

"You're something to me." Brittany immediately quipped, her voice genuine and sure. "You'll always be something to me. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"But I wanted to…" Santana swallowed then, kicking her sneaker against the linoleum. "I wanted to prove myself to you too. I thought that maybe, I could impress you, show you that I'm fit for you. Maybe then you'd want to be with me." She looked to the floor then, her cheeks and ears flushing red.

Brittany gave a tug to Santana's hand, "You don't have to prove anything to me, Sanny. I do want…" Her face sort of crumpled then in confusion. "You know I want to be with you, right?"

Santana's face matched Brittany's, her confusion clouding her features as she opened and closed her mouth. Her eyes narrowed at Brittany. "But I-" She shook her head, wondering if maybe she had wanted it so badly, she was hearing things. "You said last year that you didn't."

"Not in so many words." Brittany replied quietly, swinging Santana's hand back and forth slightly. "It took the summer to realize that I could never forgive Artie. He called me…he called me stupid. And I'm not." Her face scrunched in concentration and determination, bringing a smile to Santana's face.

"No, you're not." She whispered, watching Brittany, waiting for her to continue.

"And I figured out that I was just…afraid that all you'd ever want was to hide me." Brittany met Santana's eyes again then, looking hopeful, yet hesitant. "You're worried about making me proud but…I always worry you're not proud of me."

Santana's smiled widened and she reached out a hand, tracing her fingers along Brittany's cheek before gripping her chin and pulling her in for a soft kiss. "There isn't enough pride in the world to fill what I'd feel if you were mine."

A grin swept over Brittanys face then as she grabbed the front of Santana's uniform and tugged her in for a deep kiss, sighing happily as their lips connected. Continuing to pull the brunette, she backed them past the lockers and through the swinging door of the girls' bathroom.

Pulling back from Brittany's kiss, Santana pulled the heavy metal trash can to press against the door. Reaching for Brittany now, she tugged her to her, their lips crashing together again. "Missed you, Britt." Santana muttered against her mouth, pushing her until she had her against the sink. Lifting her up, she sat her on the counter and spread her lips swiftly, standing between them.

"Missed you too, San." Brittany whispered, her lips trailing from Santana's lips and down over her neck, her tongue smoothing over the flushed skin. "Missed how you taste like oranges."

Santana let out a breathless laugh, her hands smoothing over Brittany's waist before pushing her cheerio's top up. She moaned as Brittany's lips found sensitive spot, fingers now expertly unsnapping the front of the blonde's bra, her palms pressing against her breasts. "I've missed everything." She breathed.

Brittany's own hands wandered down to Santana's waist, pushing her skirt to her thighs. She slipped her hand between her legs and pressed the heel of her palm against her panties. From experience, she knew just were to move and began rubbing her hand quickly over her.

Santana let out a startled, muffled cry, her mouth landing against Brittany's neck. Her own hands wandered down between Brittany's legs, her fingers frantically slipping into her thong and pressing into her. She smirked slightly as she heard the blonde gasp. She pressed deeper before putting her thumb against Brittany's clit.

"In exactly two minutes, that bell is going to ring." She breathed in Brittany's eyes. "And people are going to be storming through that door no matter what barricade." She started moving her fingers in rhythm with Brittany's hand, her breathing harsh. "So when I tell you to come, you come."

Brittany whimpered in reply, her hand moving faster, her wrist becoming tight. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Santana's and gasping as she felt her release quickly approaching. "San, I'm so close…" She breathed, pressing down harder.

"Now." Santana growled, her own fingers moving faster, her thumb swiping over Brittany's clit. "Come for me, Britt. Please, God, come for me right now."

A scream that sounded suspiciously like Santana's name was silenced by a kiss as both girls went over the edge, their legs shaking from their climax. Soon, Brittany pulled Santana to sit beside her, resting her head on her shoulder and trying to catch her breath.

Two hours later, when they had made it back to Santana's house, they finally broke apart. Both girls lay on the bed, completely spent and disheveled

"I don't understand." Brittany rolled over to lie on her stomach, looking over at Santana in utter confusion.

Santana, who had been leaning over the bed, rummaging for her discarded blouse, glanced over her shoulder at the blonde. "You'll have to be more specific, Britt."

Shifting now, Brittany reached over and gave a tug to Santana's arm, pulling her back on the bed with her. "I mean that…I don't understand whether or not we're together, together. Or just messing around." She bit her lip for a moment, sitting up and running a hand through her, now messy, ponytail.

Santana sat up fully then, pulling her shirt over her head before leaning to Brittany. She pressed her lips to her, kissing her deeply. "We're as together as any two people can be, Britt. That is. If you want to be."

A breathtaking smile burst onto Brittany's face and she leapt to tackle Santana back on the bed. "Together, together." She repeated before pressing her lips back to Santana's. Maybe they weren't totally spent after all.


End file.
